dust of friendship
by yami yasi
Summary: how far sakura will follow sasuke ? may be till deep of her existence///////// sasuke & sakura///////////naruto anime


**i know about manga and itachi now but when i wrote this story , i didn't know that what will happen in future.... then itachi isn't a good character in my story . sorry his fan's**

**Dust of Friendship**  
by Yasi

Translated into English by rezabrando  
(rezabrando AT yahoo DOT com)

Sakura watching her surrounding terrified  
"Where is Naruto, then?" .

Her heart was going to burst out from her chest in any moment .  
Naruto was long gone, at least for hours, it seemed he wouldn't return no matter how long Sakura waited for him. She was sick with worry.

Everything became completely chaotic since they entered this house, it was a day ago that they left konohana in order to find sasuke.

Right in the morning, a strange cottage on the side of the road drew their attention to itself. A cottage which, in Naruto's opinion, holding aura of sasuke around itself.

They'd entered the cottage, at least, for the sake of resting, but, from inside, it was bigger and even more mysterious than outside, like a one- thousand-year-old castle.

Naruto got separated from Sakura to ensure whether someone living in the house or not.

"I wish we ain't got separated." She was blaming herself.

Sakura was scared, hours and hours, she was looking for Naruto, but wasn't able to find him at all, hours and hours, she was looking for the entrance of this mysterious cottage, but it seemed like a endless, enormous maze into which Sakura had gotten lost.

All of a sudden, a sound startled her.

The sound of sobbing, someone was crying. Sakura checked her surrounding:

"God, Whose sound is this?!"

She was absolutely certain it wasn't Naruto's, and suddenly, it dawned on her : sa…Sasuke!

Her heart stopped beating, astonishingly, moved towards the direction from which the sound was coming. A subconscious force pushing her forward.

She was passing through the parallel square-shape rooms of the house, one by one.

The sound become clearer, she stood in front of a room. The door opened slowly and Sakura took a step into the room. An empty room with bare white walls, only a small wooden window drew her attention. She walked toward window and opened it gently, her breath got stuck in her chest. Beautiful sturdy trees had encircled the house, A bright moon was shining high overhead, and moonlight was peeping through the window. Slowly, a beautiful dark forest fill her sight . The grass had grown on the walls of the house, up to two or three centimeters.  
The sound of sobbing was rippling through the breeze. An unknown feeling made Sakura to forget all her fears and doubts and to move toward the direction of the sound.

She jumped out through the window. Wetness of greenery, which was soaked in rain, moistened her feet. The delicateness of greenery was tickling the fingers of her feet.

She moved forward. The wind was blowing through her hairs. A narrow green road could be seen between the trees.

She progressed even more forward until she reached to an open space between the trees. A beautiful pool was giving a wonderful glitter to that landscape, Picture of the moon was gleaming on the water so glowingly.

A bent figure, beside the pool, was rested his back against a tree and weeping .

Sakura recognized Sasuke at once. rushed toward him as if she flying with two invisible wings on her back.

She kneeled in front of Sasuke, but it seemed Sasuke didn't noticed her at all. He had placed his head between his knees and was crying.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke so compassionately and rested his head on his shoulder. Sasuke didn't move at all.

"I searched all the world in my imagination to find you. Do you know how many times I've cursed my legs for not being so fast until I reached you? Even If you destroy me in a second…" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke raised his head, his feverish eyes trembled Sakura.

The wind was blowing around them, and, like a cord which was woven from threads of rain, was sprinkling pearls of dew on their cheek.

But Sakura knew that those were their tears, accompanied together with the wind.

This time, it was Sasuke who rested his head on Sakura's shoulder.

"I'm very tired. Really tired." He whispered.

Sasuke was shivering as if all cells of his body was shivering from an inner cold.

Sakura embraced him so tightly.

"I'm here, Sasuke. I won't let you be alone anymore, even if you don't want me to.

Sasuke's tears made her dress wet. Sakura fell into a desperate trance. She wrapped Sasuke's head with his hands and looked at his eyes. Suddenly, Sasuke turned into ash and scattered all over the place in the wind.

Sakura shuddered in fear. She withdrew, the pool wasn't there anymore, instead, Itachi was standing in a pool of blood.

He gripped Sasuke's throat and lift him up. Sasuke's eyes were closed and his head was tilted back, but, wetness of his tears, still, could be seen on his eyelashes. Itachi had drawn his sword and pointed it to Sasuke's heart. Sakura Screamed and run toward Itachi. She tried to reach them with her hand, but Itachi and Saske turned into drops of blood and rain and splashed on the ground. Sakura stood still. Everything was spinning around her, trees, the moon, stars. She gripped her head in her hands and cried out Sasuke's name with all her might. A dead silence followed.

She opened her eyes. Itachi was standing in front of her eyes and had risen his sword. Sakura, motionlessly, gazed at him.

"You shouldn't have involved with this, but it doesn't make any difference, You all… shall die." Itachi said in a low voice.

The blade of his sword became closer to Sakura. A Sharp pain ripped her heart to pieces. She opened her eyes. The sword had been plunged into Sasuke's chest up to its hilt. Sakura gazed at Sasuke, who was standing between her and Itachi. Sasuke turned his head and looked at her. Blood flowed from the corner of his lips. A faint smile fitted across his face.

"No!" Sakura murmured stupefying.

And then, everything vanished.

…………………………………………………………………

Sakura was leaning against a tree trunk and embracing Sasuke. Her tears were tumbling on his cheek.

Sasuke managed to opened his eyes. He looked above, trying to find Sakura. His clothes were covered in blood entirely, a smile touched the corners of his mouth slowly.

"Do you know, Sakura, that the wound caused by your tears is more painful that the wound caused by this sword." He said. And then, took a wheezing breath.

"Don't cry."

He, gently, wiped a tear from Sakura's eyes, and then, looked at the sky.

I must go soon and… (silence)

Sakura petted Sasuke's hairs.

"Not without me. Never without me. And not now."

She leant Sasuke's back against the tree trunk, put her hands on the wound and then, closed her eyes.

A pair of hands was laid on her hands… a pair of burning hands.

She opened her eyes. Naruto was staring at her.

"And not without me, of course."

Sasuke was disappearing, Sakura and Naruto, each descended on Sasuke's chest like some heavy dust and became one with him in his fully-blood-covered body.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered.  
Sakura looked at Naruto's eyes. Those gloomy sad eyes.

Suddenly, she woke up and perched on the bed. Naruto touched her on the shoulder.

"Hush! Take it easy! Your fever reduced not that much. I was worried about you."

Sakura laid down again.

"Sasuke…" she sighed.

Naruto looked at her.

"You were talking in your sleep. so much talking, actually."

His voice descended in a constant manner.

They, both, looked at the sky through the window.  
Sasuke were smiling at them through a break in the clouds.

In hope of better future.

END

..............................................................................................................

i hope you like this .....

please send me your opinion


End file.
